


О пентаграммах, контрактах и карамельной нуге

by S_Kaspij



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Demons, Humor, M/M, Modern times, Mysticism, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Spiritual, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Kaspij/pseuds/S_Kaspij
Summary: — Какого дьявола ты забыл в моей пентаграмме, Себастьян? Изыди туда, откуда пришел!





	О пентаграммах, контрактах и карамельной нуге

**Author's Note:**

> Альтернативное саммари: Тяжела и неказиста жизнь Сиэля-спиритиста. (с) Lolth
> 
> * хедканонные демоны  
> * пост 2-й сезон  
> * авторский юмор
> 
> Бета - Lolth

Сиэлю стоило догадаться, что непыльная на первый взгляд работа «светлым магом» аукнется ему в самом ближайшем времени. Заказ на общение с почившим родственником приходит спустя всего две недели самостоятельной — и свободной — жизни.

— Взываю к духу Сайруса Бромли! Явись!

В комнате — «Рабочем кабинете, мистер Бромли. Магам необходима особая атмосфера», — резко темнеет, а пентаграмму призыва окутывает густым сизым дымом. Сиэль простирает к ней руки, таинственно закатывая глаза, и собирается незаметно нажать пяткой на кнопку «прибытие духа». Он не дурак вызывать кого-либо из загробного мира по-настоящему, но смертным проще показать зрелищную мистификацию призрака, чем объяснять, почему можно обойтись без нее.

Короткую вспышку и высокую фигуру, укутанную в неожиданно богатый, темно-синий с золотыми нитями халат, Сиэль ожидает увидеть примерно никогда.

— Признаться, я сейчас немного не понял… — прибывший с любопытством осматривается, отмечая и комнату, полную псевдомистической чепухи вроде черепов кошек, пучков сушеных трав и целой россыпи магических кристаллов, и застывшего в ужасе у самых дверей худосочного мужчину, и вытянувшееся в неподдельном изумлении лицо Сиэля.

Последний, мученически застонав, трет переносицу и раздраженно шипит:

— Какого дьявола ты забыл в моей пентаграмме, Себастьян? Изыди туда, откуда пришел!

Взгляд Себастьяна ощутимо тяжелеет, а губы кривятся в сардонической ухмылке.

— Так и знал, что не выдержишь без меня и месяца, мой наивный маленький лорд. Но к чему столь нарочитая театральность, когда ты мог просто позвать? Впрочем, я не сержусь, это даже лестно. Не хочешь снова заключить контракт? Без ложной скромности замечу, что прекрасно разбираюсь как в финансах, так и в магии.

Сиэль сцепляет руки на груди, чтобы не сорваться в банальное и чересчур незрелое для демона его возраста рукоприкладство, и цедит сквозь зубы:

— «Я и демон, и секретарь»? Свободных вакансий нет. Пошел. Вон.

Силы вперемешку со злостью хватает с лихвой — Себастьяна развеивает на темные лоскуты и вышвыривает в подпространство.

Кое-как успокоившись, Сиэль оправляет рукава темно-фиолетовой туники (достойное облачение для мага чрезвычайно важно!) и с дежурной улыбкой оборачивается к клиенту:

— Кажется, мистер Бромли, ваш брат не расположен к разговорам напрямую. Как насчет карточного расклада? Уверен, я сумею узнать примерное месторасположение той статуэтки.

 

***

— Дух Габриэля Оушена, приди на мой зов! Я, светлый маг Бонифаций, взываю к тебе!

Псевдоним у Сиэля так себе, зато звучный и на рекламных проспектах неплохо смотрится, доверительно.

К заветной кнопочке Сиэль дотянуться вновь не успевает и с бессильной яростью наблюдает за очередным «представлением». Все в нем прекрасно, если ты не зритель.

— Се-бас-тьян! Прекрати, тьмой заклинаю! Ты же мне самых денежных клиентов распугиваешь!

Тот довольно щурится и показательно облизывает губы раздвоенным языком.

— Разве моя вина, что люди такие впечатлительные? Всего-то шума при появлении добавил да парочку теней вокруг себя обернул, а твой «клиент» уже готов.

Сбоку действительно раздается глухой стук: Оушен-младший аккуратно приземляется на подпаленный местами ковер и не подает признаков наличия сознания. Сиэлю остается надеяться, что с признаками жизни все обошлось.

— А цокот копыт и крики умерших мне, значит, послышались? — едко отрезает он и с сожалением смотрит на несостоявшегося клиента. — Этот мистер теперь лет десять на психотерапевта работать будет.

— И бегать от него к тебе, чтобы убедиться, что все пригрезилось. Круговорот выгоды! Не благодари, — Себастьян едва не сияет самодовольством, но, бросив на смертного острый взгляд, мрачнеет и без перехода добавляет: — Впрочем, вряд ли. Ты вообще внимательно на него смотрел? Тут не модные нынче еженедельные исповеди, а принудительное лечение требуется. В заведении закрытого типа. И не надоело еще маньяков приманивать?

Вздрогнув, Сиэль растерянно оглядывает «несостоявшегося» еще раз, но Себастьян успевает первым:

— «Перо» в заднем кармане и ярое желание сделать тебя четвертой куколкой, — снисходительно роняет он, заставляя Сиэля досадливо поморщиться.

Проверка не требуется, но он делает ее из вредности: «перо» на месте.

— Так это о нем говорили в новостях, — Сиэль переводит взгляд на Себастьяна и пожимает плечами: — Ну, убить меня он все равно бы не смог.

— Зато покалечить — с удовольствием. У тебя сил кот наплакал и регенерация от смертных недалеко ушла, — тон Себастьяна можно использовать для «шоковой» заморозки тортов. — Сделай одолжение: выбери более приземленную и безопасную специальность. Тест на профориентацию пройди, что ли. И прекрати звать меня, если не хочешь снова угодить в контракт.

Тихий всплеск благодарности за помощь тут же сносит волной злости — Сиэль криво улыбается и отвечает столь же тепло:

— Посади свое эго на диету, а то оно уже с трудом протискивается за тобой в порталы. Я не звал тебя — ни сейчас, ни раньше. Так что сам со своим комплексом спасителя разбирайся. Или отоларинголога посети, вдруг подлечит?

Куда он волен пойти со своим контрактом, Сиэль вслух не произносит, но глядит весьма выразительно. Есть глупости, которые он готов совершить только раз в жизни — надеть женское платье, например. Или заключить контракт с демоном. Или разорвать его.

Себастьяну достает сообразительности расшифровать невербальное послание — он хмурится, пытается кремировать Сиэля взглядом (и веселье, и разочарование в котором сводят на нет всю угрозу) и растворяется в мгновенно сгустившейся тьме.

Незадачливый маньяк пропадает вместе с ним. Хорошо, что Сиэль практикует предоплату.

Удрученно задув ритуальные свечи, он идет утешать себя какао. Может, и стоило бы завязать с призывами, но они — за исключением смертельной опасности, конечно, — единственный безболезненный для гордости способ скучать по демону чуть меньше. Во всяком случае до тех пор, пока тот по непонятным причинам их слышит.

 

***

— Эмма Стоун, взываю к тебе! Пересеки границу меж мирами и предстань передо мной!

Сиэль тянется к кнопке «явления духа» исключительно для проформы, зная, что не успеет: Себастьян возникает в центре звезды с глубокой миской в руках, да в таком расхристанном виде, словно его секунду назад выдернули из постели или из кухни посреди творческого созидания. Второе даже хуже.

Попятившись, Сиэль плюхается в кресло и устало закрывает глаза:

— Как же ты меня… достал.

Он почти не кривит душой.

Курительные смеси «для лучшего контакта с потусторонним миром» перебивает отчетливый запах карамели.

Себастьян насмешливо приподнимает брови.

— Кто из нас кого… достал, господин. Восемьдесят четвертый призыв за полгода — я считаю.

Сиэль только отмахивается, слишком вымотанный для полноценного спора. Созданный для смертных «Бонифаций», к сожалению, имеет определенную известность и в сверхъестественном мире, отчего воспринимается некоторыми призраками как возможность быстро и бесплатно завершить свои земные дела. Отказаться от такой сомнительной работы без применения силы получается не всегда. Вчера пришлось развоплотить двух особо приставучих духов, и сейчас максимум, на что способен Сиэль, это миролюбиво проворчать:

— А нечего привязку подпитывать. Печатей между нами нет, так зачем остатки связи кормишь? Я начинаю думать, что у тебя кинк на насильственные переносы.

— А у тебя — на адреналин, глупый ребенок. Вчерашние гости чуть досуха тебя не выпили, если бы пришел не я — ты рисковал бы свидеться с родителями.

Клиентка — почтенная старушка лет восьмидесяти — невидяще смотрит перед собой, зачарованная ради приватности разговора, потому Сиэль, сонно моргнув, позволяет себе очередную откровенность:

— Этому ребенку скоро век с четвертью стукнет. На любой мой призыв приходишь ты, так что один черт. Хм… У тебя там что, нуга? Дай сюда, все равно ведь сладкое не ешь.

Себастьян лениво перешагивает потенциально непреодолимый защитный контур (когда его останавливали такие мелочи), ставит миску на колени Сиэля и, отстраняясь, невесомо скользит ладонью по его макушке.

— Спасать тебя по три раза за неделю — безмерно утомительно, Сиэль. Особенно теперь, когда я совсем не обязан этого делать.

— Не делай, раз не обязан, — нуга совсем свежая и немного подтаявшая, так что Сиэль, оторвав целый кусок, совершенно не по-графски впивается в него зубами.

На волосах еще чувствуется фантомное прикосновение.

— Тогда оформим все официально?

— О, с шоколадной прослойкой… Не-а, ты же сам свободы хотел — так развлекайся.

Себастьян с минуту смотрит на Сиэля нечитаемым взглядом, а затем безо всяких спецэффектов исчезает.

Примерно на середине процесса поглощения нуги Сиэля наконец озаряет.

Контракт между демонами? Нелепость.

Зато прекрасное оправдание. И повод.

 

***

В восемьдесят пятый призыв Сиэль вместо пафосных фраз шепчет короткое:

— Себастьян.

Когда необходимо, демоны приходят незаметно: вот и теперь он, игнорируя идеально начерченную пентаграмму, возникает рядом с Сиэлем, быстро осматривает его на предмет повреждений и, не найдя таковых, озадаченно оглядывается по сторонам.

— Почему ты один? Что-то случилось?

Сиэль кивает и, не дав себе передумать, произносит деланно равнодушно:

— Что ты там говорил о контракте?

Себастьян серьезнеет:

— Условия?

Не обращая внимания на немеющие пальцы, Сиэль изо всех сил сжимает подол туники. Ему не нужны «костыли» в виде контракта, но если они необходимы Себастьяну, то он обязан придумать самые выгодные.

— Ты правильно заметил в… кажется, сорок второй раз: мой талант притягивать неприятности работает независимо от того, в какую сферу деятельности меня заносит. Поэтому я буду и дальше их притягивать, а ты — меня спасать. Работа нервная, контактировать нам придется часто и долго, так что график ненормированный, без выходных и праздников, зато есть премиальные за скорость и рвение.

У Сиэля возникает странное чувство, будто он не условия сделки озвучил, а полноценное «В болезни, и в здравии» предложил. Пусть и в демонической версии.

Несколько мгновений оглушающей тишины спустя Себастьян качает головой:

— Боюсь, график требует пересмотра. Ваш талант столь велик, что я буду вынужден находиться рядом все время. Если, конечно, соглашусь, — поспешно исправляется он и тут же деловито уточняет: — Сроки?

Обычно демон — прямо-таки образец невозмутимости, но сейчас его сковывает нервное напряжение, и это слишком заметно: он похож на кошку, замершую за миг до прыжка. И Сиэль неожиданно успокаивается.

— До обоюдного расторжения, так что потенциально бесконечно. Правда, готов поспорить, ты выдохнешься первым, — уже на середине первой фразы он видит, как расслабляются чужие плечи.

— Что ж, выяснить это можно лишь одним способом, — в глазах Себастьяна черти собираются в хороводы, и Сиэль думает, что, наверное, стоило подождать с озарением до юбилейного сотого призыва.

— Очевидно. Так что скажешь?

— О премиальных хотелось бы уточнить подробнее, но и в целом такое предложение необходимо тщательно обдумать… Трех секунд вполне достаточно. Я согласен, возвращайся домой.

Обсуждать премию они заканчивают глубоко за полночь.

 

 

25.05.2018 — 27.05.2018


End file.
